


Darest of Them All

by consultingdetectivesherlockh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dare you to take this ice cube from me before it melts,” Jim purred. He placed the ice cube on his tongue and close his mouth. Seb stared at him with wide eyes. Jim rolled his eyes and tapped on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darest of Them All

Moriarty was getting bored waiting for the next move. He noticed months ago that Sherlock did not actually die at St. Bart’s, but didn’t want the game to end. He thought that it was interesting that the ‘sociopath’ was willing to die for the lives of three people whom he found that he cared about. He had expected him to go through with it, of course, but did not anticipate a false suicide. Nonetheless, the game pressed on.

Jim resided in Sebastian Moran’s apartment, which was across the street from 221B. He watched the home through a pair of binoculars Seb left out for him and twiddled his fingers. He became a prisoner. Under these circumstances, he wished that he had actually died on that rooftop three years ago.

“Seb! Seb, darling! Can you think of something to do? I’m dying of boredom,” Jim called over the sound of pots banging in the kitchen. Seb had taken up the duty of feeding him when he deemed it mealtime. Dinner was one of Seb’s favourite meals. 

“Let me finish making dinner, Jim!” he replied as he took out a bottle of wine. He put the pans away and brought two glasses out to his lunatic. Moriarty let a brow float up his forehead.

“What happened to making dinner? I thought you loved making and eating food,” Jim droned. He grabbed a glass and the bottle. The blood-red drink spilled onto the floor a bit as he poured it. “Whoops!” Sebastian shrugged it off. Jim handed the wine to him.

“I thought of something we could do,” he responded, pouring himself a drink under Jim’s watchful eye. “Have you ever played truth or dare?”

“I can’t say I have. Why do you ask? Are we going to play? That sounds much more entertaining than watching Holmes and Watson dance around each other like careful little ballerinas.” Sebastian choked on his drink. That was an unexpected statement. 221B was usually quiet and devoid of any dancing.

“Truth or dare?” he said. Jim paused and swallowed his drink. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you..to a drinking contest.”

“Tut, tut. That is a mediocre dare. I know you can do better, Sebby.”

“Fine. I dare you to stop talking for five minutes and communicate in only body movements and gestures.”

“Interes-Oh right! Sorry!” Jim giggled. He sipped at his second glass of wine and typed out a message on his phone.

Truth or Dare, darling.   
JM

Sebastian rolled his eyes, muttering something about cheating, and finished his own drink. “Truth.” Jim’s face contorted into an emotion that Seb categorized as ‘pissed’, and his fingers raced on the keyboard.

That is sooo boring. Next time, try something more interesting. Why do you feed   
me Italian food?  
JM

Seb laughed. “Because you need to eat, dumbass.”

Not what I meant! Why do you feed me it when you know I don’t like tomatoes?  
JM

“Oh. I didn’t know, that’s why. Sorry,” Seb shrugged and looked at the time. “That was fast. You can talk now.”

“Thank God! Send me another dare, lovely.”

“Tell Sherlock you’re alive.”

“Why would I do that? That ruins our plan!”

“Don’t tell him where we are, duh.”

“Fine,” Jim grumbled. “I’m telling him that I can hear John thinking about Sherlock’s sex life, or lack thereof. That would certainly spice things up.”

“You are a lunatic,” Seb laughed, “Dare.”

Jim got up and walked to the kitchen, and he instigated a loud crash. Seb heard shuffling and the sound of the refrigerator opening. Jim sauntered back in with a medium-sized ice cube in his fingers. Seb shook his head and tilted it to the right until it hit his shoulder.

“I dare you to take this ice cube from me before it melts,” Jim purred. He placed the ice cube on his tongue and close his mouth. Seb stared at him with wide eyes. Jim rolled his eyes and tapped on his wrist. Not much time left, Sebby!

Sebastian grabbed Jim by the shoulders and kissed him. The cube slipped back and forth between their mouths and their tongues collided with one another. It slowed when their moans quieted, and Seb opened his mouth triumphantly. A sliver of ice rested on his tongue. Jim licked it away and nibbled on his lower lip. Seb moaned and pulled him closer. He responded by carefully petting the top of Seb’s head. 

“Truth or dare?” Seb murmured. 

“Oh, shut up, love,” Jim lightly slapped his cheek and kissed him again.


End file.
